


In Love With Weyoun

by Terribleverybadnogoodsmut



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Smut, Xenophilia, self indulgent smut, trans reader - Freeform, weyoun - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terribleverybadnogoodsmut/pseuds/Terribleverybadnogoodsmut
Summary: I like Weyoun.This is stuff I write about him.Enjoy I guessThis was posted from my phone so I’ll fix it later





	In Love With Weyoun

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t read this.  
> I’m embarrassed by my thirst

Weyoun was someone you admired. Whenever he was on the station, You flirted with him. Of course he was excellent at flattery you thought he would never actually act on your flirting. And being an important and handsome diplomat, he must have lovers lining up to get with him. But this time was different.

“Come with me,” he said and lead you along a corridor.

He lead you through several corridors, making sure no one was following you. Once you were alone and a little lost he turned to you. You blushed meeting his eyes.

Suddenly, he pinned you to a wall, “You have no idea what you’re getting into, do you?”

His breath was hot on your face.

“I don’t care,” you replied staring him right in his dark violet eyes.

“Your constant teasing drives me nuts, would you like to see what you’ve done?” Weyoun whispered in your ear, nipping it in between words.

“Yes,” you said and he whisked you through the door and into his quarters.

He moved his lips softly on yours, unsure of himself. You grabbed his hands and put them on your hips and leaned into him. His hands were light and you assured him it was alright to touch you anywhere.

“Have you ever fucked before?” You asked him, eyes half lidded

“Being a diplomat, I’ve been with many alien species, but never a Terran before, and never a partner I really got to choose,” Weyoun replied.

“I want to do anything you want,” you climbed on him whispering in his ear.

“I have always wanted to dominate,” Weyoun smiles grabbing your wrists.

He flipped you deftly and you moaned in pleasure. He clambered on top, pinning your arms with his legs and undoing his pants. You were surprised to see he had a genital slit which was oozing lubrication. He grabbed you by the hair and stuck the slit close to your face. You licked it, it was sweet and he shivered and moaned. It was a wonderful sound and you stuck your whole mouth in trying to please him as much as possible. He rutted against your face softly, crying out. You stuck your tongue in as far as it could go and he came, spraying you in his sweet liquids. Suddenly what you had thought was just his clit was emerging and he was panting. You licked along it, helping it emerge. He was blushing violet as the prehensile appendage emerged from his slit.

“I-I’ve never emerged involuntarily like that,” Weyoun was weak with his words.

“Are you finished already?” You pulled your mouth away from him.

“Of course not,” he replied moving down as you undid your own pants to show your own slit. He grabbed your hands and put his hips to yours as he kissed you and licked the remaining cum from your face. His dick made its way inside you without guidance. It seemed to change shape and size and you felt it searching inside you. You threw your head back and moaned, rutting against Weyoun trying to get friction. He took that chance to attack your soft neck biting you hard. You wrapped your legs around him to be able to fuck yourself on him. Your nails were digging into his back as you gripped him with all your might. His dick expanded to a fuller size, making you stretch to accommodate him. It felt wonderful and you were cumming around him. Weyoun hilted himself to give you something to clamp on before he started to move again. You were gasping and crying out in desperation for another release. You found enough sense to find his ear while he was working on your neck. You bit it lightly and he cried out into you. His pace had once been firm but was now breaking apart becoming erratic. You begged him to cum inside you and so he did, when next you clamped around him, he released, letting his purpled tinged spunk out inside you. You both just lay there for a second, and he took the chance to kiss you on the lips while you both breathed heavily, ready for sleep. Weyoun didn’t move himself, but his dick slipped out of you and back into his body.

His body was so warm, but you pushed him off just to go to the bathroom. When you came back he was still awake but barely. You laid down in his bed and he snuggled next to you like a warm furnace. He turned over and put his arm over you.You fell asleep in his arms.

 


End file.
